The Suit Story
The Suit Story is a custom story by Saburo as a villain sequel to Power-Crazed Penguin, which was a story mode in LEGO Batman: The Video Game, about the Penguin and his team taking over Gotham with Penguin Minions. Sypnosis ;Episode 1 In part one, Saburo is seen inside SaburoTech, building a special camaflouge, bulletproof, suit. Meanwhile, Penguin and his group, which consists of Catwoman, Bane, Killer Croc, and Man-Bat, plan a heist for it. They take a helicopter, piloted by Bane and Croc. They shoot some rockets at the building, leaving an entrance for Catwoman. She jumps in, and fights some SWAT officers. Penguin enters through the roof. Catwoman reaches Saburo's office, makes him surrender, and steals the suit. She meets with Penguin on the roof, and they fight more SWAT team members. Bane drives the helicopter toward SaburoTech, and the two criminals jump to the helicopter. However, one SWAT throws a rock at Catwoman's hand, knocking the suit off. It falls through the sky. Catwoman dives off the helicopter to obtain it again. But Man-Bat (flying) catches the suit. Catwoman lunges to Man-Bat, forcing him to give her the suit. They fight and fall through the air until they fall into Arkham Asylum. The suit goes flying toward the Gotham Bank. Bane and Killer Croc drive the helicopter toward it. ;Episode 2 As Bane and Killer Croc drive the helicopter to the Gotham Bank, Penguin plans out that they will both intrude the bank, and he will stay and work on some Penguin Minion technology. They park on the roof and enter the bank. Some tellers safely put it into a vault, but Croc jumps down, bites all of them, and swipes the suit. Bane holds down a rope, which Croc climbs back to the roof. However, Batman arrives. Croc throws up the suit and stays to fight Batman. Bane gives the suit to the Penguin and tells him to run. He does so, and Bane jumps into the bank just as Croc is defeated. Bane injects Venom into his body, turning him into a hulking brute. He starts throwing dead bodies of tellers and SWAT officers at Batman. He dodges, and rips off the Venom pack and kicks Bane. After a few more minutes, Batman takes out electric gloves, which he took from the Electrocutioner after he was killed by the Joker in Batman: Arkham Origins. He shocks Bane, and he flies back. Batman charges at Bane, but he lifts Batman up and cracks his back over his knee. (reference to Knightfall) Bane then escapes from Gotham Bank, but before he left, Batman throws a Bat tracking device at his back, so he can follow them. ;Episode 3 Batman follows Bane and Penguin to their hideout on the Arctic Islands. He overheards Penguin talking to Bane and his goons. He is angry at Bane, and kicks him through the window of his large igloo. He died. Batman climbs to Penguin's office, where some henchmen attack him. They are defeated, and Batman attacks Penguin. He is knocked down, but puts the suit on, making him invincible. He knocks Batman out the Window, where he jumps out after him and hits him with his umbrella. After a long battle, the suit is somehow broken. Batman beats up the Penguin and throws him towards the igloo. GCPD and SWAT surrounds the building, Penguin is handed over and sent back to Arkham Asylum. Meanwhile in SaburoTech, Saburo works on a new suit. Penguin spots it through a telescope, and makes an evil grin. The scene ends with Penguin nodding at the remaining members of his team.